


Don't Believe Everything SHIELD Tells You

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, hulk sex (implied), masturbation (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: According to the file SHIELD had on Doctor Bruce Banner, he needed to remain calm at all times to keep the Hulk under control. That means no loud noises, no surprises, no confrontations, and most of all, no sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint stared down at the open drawer with confusion and no small amount of disbelief. Slowly he turned his head and studied the unconscious man curled up on the bed behind him. “Wow,” he whispered, turning back to the drawer.

Everyone knew that the secret to keeping the Hulk under control was to keep Bruce Banner calm. To that end, they all made changes in their daily lives at the Tower. Tony’s lab went sound-proof whenever he played his music. Nat made everyone switch to decaf coffee (which made Tony more than a little cranky for a week or so, which led to Tony sequestering himself in his sound-proof lab during that time). Thor learned to use his ‘inside’ voice. Steve and Tony tried to keep their arguing to a minimum, and when they did argue, they went to the gym or the lab. 

Clint’s not sure Bruce ever really noticed the restrictions the Avengers placed on themselves, and none of them brought it up, either. It just became routine. It worked. Bruce seemed settled, the Hulk came out when they needed him, and the team didn’t worry much about waking up in a semi-demolished tower. Clint sometimes felt bad for the shy doctor, though. It had to be incredibly lonely. Especially since Bruce was still young, very attractive and surprisingly fit for a lab guy. 

Okay, so maybe he had a slight crush on Bruce. Smart was sexy, after all. Unless you were Tony, in which case, smart was annoying. He had gotten off more than once (more like dozens of times) to thoughts of those big brown eyes and that shy smile. He knew Bruce had been engaged or something once, but he also knew that SHIELD’s file on the doctor said that Bruce’s sex life ended when the Hulk was born. Looking down at Bruce’s collection, he was beginning to wonder if that was really true or not.

“Most of that is easily replaceable, but don’t take the glass beads,” Bruce mumbled, making Clint jump guiltily. “Those are custom made.”

Clint spun and knocked the drawer with his hip. He grimaced at the sudden shot of pain before clearing his throat awkwardly. “I wasn’t snooping,” he said quickly. “I was, um, trying to find you clothes. You know, since yours are...” he trailed off, motioning toward the scraps of linen that once were pants.

Bruce sighed and stood up, letting the shredded material fall to the floor. He shrugged slightly as he walked naked to the en suite bathroom. “It’s fine,” he yawned, disappearing behind the door. 

A minute passed before Clint heard the shower start. He knew he should close the drawer and leave. He should pretend he never saw the dozens of dildos, plugs, vibrators, clamps, vibrating eggs, silicone sleeves and... oh fuck! Were those Hulk sized condoms??? Clint’s head was spinning as he carefully reached into the drawer and picked up a long wooden box. He opened it up and his jaw dropped. The first glass bead was about an inch in diameter. The second was twice the size. The last one, the eleventh on the thick string, was bigger than his fist. The whole thing was as long as his arm. Clint closed the lid and placed it back in the drawer. Sifting around, he found two other strings, but with smaller beads. He even came across a sounding kit. 

The shower shut off and he knew he had seconds to make himself scarce and save them both some embarrassment. Instead, he squared his shoulders, turned toward the bathroom door and waited. Two minutes later it opened and Bruce walked out, wearing only a towel. He hesitated a second when he spotted Clint, but shrugged it off and walked to the bed and sat down. 

“You can have sex,” Clint blurted out.

Bruce raised his eyebrows at the rushed words. “Yes. This… surprises you?” he asked with a hint of confusion.

“But the big guy…,” Clint cringed unable to finish his sentence.

“Stress and anger bring him out,” Bruce pointed out “Orgasms release chemicals that relax a person. Suppressing my libido causes an upsurge in my stress levels.”

“Aren’t you worried the big guy will come out? You know, um, during?” Clint asked, doing his best to ignore the spike of lust Bruce’s words caused him.

Bruce snorted as he ran a hand through his damp curls. “The Hulk likes getting off, too. It calms him.”

Clint felt as if his world view had gone wonky. Or maybe it had always been wonky and now he was suddenly seeing clearly. He licked his dry lips as heat unfurled in his stomach. “You. Can have. Sex,” he repeated, slower. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Yes, Clint. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m tired and want to get some rest. Can we discuss this some other time? Or maybe never? Never would be fine.”

Clint stared at Bruce for a couple of seconds before spinning back to the drawer and grabbing one of the life-like dildos and a bottle of (Strawberry flavored? Score!!!) lube. He closed the drawer with his hip and approached the bed with confidence. “Show me,” he demanded, holding out the items.

Bruce’s eye widened. “Excuse me?”

Clint wiggled the dildo slightly. “Show me,” he said again. “Show me how you get off.”

Bruce’s stare became more intense. “Why?”

Clint moved forward until their knees were touching. “Because,” he purred, “once I know how you like it, I’m going to fuck you until we both walk funny.”

Bruce slowly smirked. “And what makes you think you have any shot at that?”

Clint growled and surged forward, attacking Bruce’s mouth hungrily. 

===A===

Clint couldn’t move. He was pretty sure he was paralyzed. He had absolutely no regrets. Beside him, Bruce was just as sweaty, and sticky. Their heavy, broken gasping for air was almost perfectly synced. Forcing his hand to move, Clint reached down and threaded his fingers with Bruce’s.

“That was… incredible… Holy shit,” he gasped softly. 

Bruce gave a tired chuckle. “Wait until the other guy comes out. He’s got even more stamina.”

Clint couldn’t contain the needy, greedy whine that slipped from his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on adding to this when I first posted it, but things happen and sometimes ideas expand on their own. So, now I have a few more chapters for this one. Hopefully, it'll be enjoyable to everyone who reads it.

Clint heard the door slide open behind him but held steady. He exhaled slowly and released his arrow, striking the small drone target Tony had built him dead center. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips before turning to see who had entered. This time a bigger smile drew at his lips. ‘”Hey. Didn’t expect you back for another week,” he said as Tasha walked across the room.

She gave him a nod, but no smile. “We need to talk.”

Clint tensed. Those words never led to anything good. “What’s up? Mission?” She shook her head and crossed one arm over her chest to grip the opposite elbow. Clint was really worried now. He rarely ever saw his partner looking so agitated. “Talk to me.”

“Are you trying to seduce Banner?” she asked bluntly.

He immediately felt defensive. “Since when do we keep track of who the other is seeing?”

“It’s never been an issue before,” she pointed out. She sighed heavily and released her elbow so she could put both hands on her hips. “Clint, your little adrenaline addiction is getting dangerous!”

“Is that what you think this is?” he asked, voice tight with anger. “You think I’m just looking for some danger?”

“I know you,” she pointed out. “What else could it be?”

Clint gripped his bow tightly as he walked over to the weapons locker and began putting his equipment away. “I don’t know,” he growled. “Maybe it’s the fact that he’s cute as hell. Smart. Funny. I like him, Tash.”

She snorted loudly in the quiet room. “And it has nothing to do with the fact that if you piss him off, he’ll turn 9 feet tall and crush you like a bug?”

Clint studied his oldest friend for a long moment. He searched her eyes intently for several seconds. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but the disappointment and anger he found wasn’t it. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “It has to do with how, despite the way he can crush me like a bug, he doesn’t.”

He didn’t wait for a reply. He simply walked by her and left the range. A few minutes later he looked up and found himself outside Bruce’s rooms. He smiled and lifted a hand to knock. A couple of seconds later the door opened and Bruce smiled out at him.

“Hello,” the scientist said softly. 

Clint placed a hand on Bruce’s chest and pushed him back into the room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and licked his lips. “I need a shower,” he growled. “Grab the sounding kit and join me.”

Bruce’s pupils dilated immediately and he nodded. Clint watched him hurry back to the bedroom. He stripped off his clothes, leaving them on the floor as he headed to the en suite bathroom. 

===A===

The last robot fell under Cap’s shield so Clint took a quick look around before lowering his bow. He heaved a sigh before sitting on the hood of a car and taking stock of his remaining arrows. He could still hear the Hulk stomping around about a block away. Thor and Tony landed on the overpass above them. Tasha walked a few feet away to put in the call to SHIELD for clean-up. 

“So, um,” Steve fidgeted with his gloves and seemed to be staring at something over Clint’s shoulder. “I understand you and Dr. Banner have… formed an attachment,” he mumbled.

Clint sighed and slung his quiver over his shoulder. “We have,” he admitted. “Problem?”

Steve blushed and shifted from one foot to the other. “Is that wise?” he asked hesitantly. “According to the file SHIELD gave us on Dr. Banner, he needs a peaceful environment to maintain his control.”

Clint gave a slow grin, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Are you saying I can’t be peaceful?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed and he shot Clint a disapproving look. “Clint, I’m just saying that you should give this situation some serious thought before you go any further. Dr. Banner has boundaries for a reason.”

Clint’s jaw clenched and he struggled not to tell the super soldier a few things that were, honestly, none of his business. Luckily, before he could lose what control he had over his tongue, a big green arm swept him up and he found himself looking into bright green eyes.

“Cupid,” Hulk grinned. “Hulk smashed bad robots.”

Clint chuckled. “Yes, you did.” He patted the Hulk’s forearm fondly.

Hulk’s thumb stroked over Clint’s chest and he pulled the archer closer to him. “Go home, now?”

Clint nodded and pressed a barely-there kiss to Hulk’s shoulder. “Yeah, Jade Jaws. We’re going home now.”

===A===

Clint stepped out of the shower and looked toward the bedroom. He had hoped that by the time he got checked out by medical and then cleaned up, Bruce would be back in his own body and waiting for him. He spotted a small object on his pillow and walked over. It was a small purple notebook with his name on it. He flipped it open curiously. What he found almost made his knees buckle.

**An Archer’s Guide to Hulk Sex**

**Likes**  
anal beads  
rimming  
nipple play  
perinium massage  
vibrators 

**Dislikes**  
fisting  
biting  
scratches  
clamps  
pain play  
orgasm denial  
heated lubes 

**Hulk is strictly a bottom for same sex encounters. He does not like pain. He has an oral fixation, and loves to suck on nipples, cocks, fingers and toes. He does not like any kind of talk that involves shaming or cursing, however he loves pet names and endearments.**

**Hulk’s favorite position is on his back with his partner between his legs. His least favorite is face down on any surface. Being unable to see his partner makes him anxious. If you have a large mirror nearby, he can be taken from behind as long as he can see you in it. He sometimes needs gentle strokes along his cheeks and neck to calm him down if the orgasm is too intense.**

**His favorite foreplay is to lay in a 69 position and suck his partner while they play with his beads, twisting and pumping them inside him.**

**I have thoroughly tested his semen and it is not radioactive, but you should know that he ejaculates much more than the average man. Do not try to swallow, the PSI is much higher than a normal human’s. Think of it like trying to suck off a water hose.**

**If you play music during intercourse, be aware of the fact that he will often begin moving in time with the beat. Salsa music can lead to serious bruising. (Trust me on that one. I will not hesitate to make fun of you if he breaks your dick.)**

**Once he calms and the endorphins fade after an orgasm, he usually reverts back to me. Remind me that we’re both safe and feel good and let me sleep it off. If you’re really interested in being with the Other Guy, come to my room. He’ll be waiting for you.**

Clint dropped the notebook and scrambled for his shoes. He didn’t even bother dropping the towel and putting on clothes. He just sprinted out of his room and took the elevator down to Bruce’s floor. He knocked once and shoved the door open, looking around for Bruce or Hulk. He kicked it shut and walked quickly down the hall to the bedroom when he didn’t immediately spot either. When he opened the bedroom door, he froze, a slow gasp escaping his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Hulk have a night together. The team expresses some concerns about what's going on.

Clint’s mouth ran dry as he slowly dragged his eyes over the Hulk. The large, green body was spread across the bed, his left hand was slowly cupping and rubbing his balls. His right hand was teasing at a nipple, lightly rubbing and circling. His cock was alarmingly, mouth-wateringly huge and hard. Clint slowly walked closer, his heart rate speeding up and his own cock hardening almost painfully. “Hulk,” he whispered reverently.

“Cupid,” Hulk moaned. “Hulk want Cupid.”

Clint slid onto the bed beside him. “Cupid wants Hulk,” he said honestly. He licked his lips and reached over to stroke his thumb across the big guy’s other nipple. “Cupid really wants Hulk.”

Hulk smiled happily and reached out to pull Clint across his chest. He pressed his large lips to Clint’s gently. Clint broke the kiss after a few seconds, raising his upper body. “Just lay back, Jade Jaws. Cupid’s going to make you feel really, really good.”

===A===

“Hey, Legolas, got a minute?”

Clint raised one eyebrow in a questioning way as he continued to watch the coffee maker drip. Why was it so slow? Was it always this slow? Maybe he was slow? God, he needed caffeine. 

“So, JARVIS informed me that the Hulk was out most of the night,” Tony said, carefully watching the archer.

“Mmmhmm,” Clint responded, reduced to counting drips since his attempt at mentally willing it to fill the mug faster wasn’t really working.

“Was there a problem?” Steve asked, joining them. “Did Bruce have trouble taking back control?”

“Hmmumm,” Clint denied. Were his eyes crossing? His tongue felt like a dirty sock.

“It’s just that, usually Bruce takes back control within the hour after a battle,” Tony continued, “but last night jolly green giant was in control almost until dawn.”

The coffee maker finally finished and Clint happily grabbed his mug. He didn’t even wait for it to cool before taking a tiny sip. “Oh blessed Keurig, thou art my lord and savior,” he moaned. 

Clint shuffled to the kitchen table and sat down, cradling the mug with both hands. He took a second sip and looked up at both men. “It was fine,” he said, before yawning widely. “I was with him.”

“That might be part of the problem,” Steve said cautiously. 

“There’s a problem?” Clint asked, confused.

“You’re being reckless,” Tasha said, stepping into the room. 

Clint tensed as the rest of the team (minus Bruce) entered the kitchen and took seats at the table. Even Maria Hill were there. “What the hell? Is this an intervention?” he asked, amused. Seeing the stern looks on everyone’s faces he faltered. “Wait! Really?!”

“Barton, you’re playing with fire,” Hill said sharply. “What do you think is going to happen when Banner realizes that your playing with him and his alter ego?”

A strong surge of anger coursed through Clint. Playing? Did they really think so low of him? “Since when is my personal life up for debate?” he asked stiffly.

“When you put the rest of us in danger,” Tasha argued. “Clint, I get it. You like the rush of danger. The thrill of walking the highwire. But you can’t do this with Banner or Hulk! It doesn’t end well!”

“You’ve got this all figured out, huh?” Clint growled, clutching his mug tighter. “Stupid Clint, playing with fire, leading on the geek while playing with the monster.”

“No one is saying that,” Pepper said gently. “We’re worried. About Bruce and about you.”

“Clint, you know how delicate the doctor’s balance is,” Steve said calmly. “The safety of many is paramount.”

“And your way of protecting the city is to attack me?” Clint hissed. “Did any of you ever stop to think that...”

“This is a direct order,” Hill interrupted coldly. “Fury says that if you don’t cease this course of action, you’ll be pulled from the Avengers.”

“If Clint goes, then I do, too.”

The tension in the room tripled as everyone turned to watch Bruce walk from the doorway to the sink. He filled his teapot and set it on the stove before walking over to the cabinet and picking out the tea blend he wanted. As he walked past the table he paused long enough to plant a hot kiss on Clint’s lips. When he got back to the stove, Bruce began pressing tea leaves into the cute octopus tea infuser Darcy had given him for Christmas. “Did everyone here think I was some sort of monk or eunich? Can you even begin to imagine how angry the Other Guy would be if we were forced into abstinence?”

Bruce turned and leaned back against the counter. “Sex releases chemicals that relax the body and mind. The Other Guy is a creature of pure emotion. Mostly anger, but to a smaller degree, he experiences every emotion. Passion, jealousy, joy, sexual desire? He feels those just as much as I do. Denying them isn’t smart.”

Clint smirked at the gobsmacked looks Bruce was getting. He finished his coffee and stood up, walking over to make a second cup. As it began dripping he moved to Bruce’s side, nudging his shoulder. “The uh, crib notes were helpful,” he teased.

Bruce blushed delicately before moving his arm to wrap it around Clint’s waist. “I can feel him purring in my head,” Bruce admitted. “He’s completely enamored with you.”

Clint was stunned by the heat that crept up his neck and cheeks. He couldn’t remember the last time he blushed. “Yeah?” he asked. “Well, I’m pretty enarmored with him, too. Almost as much as I am you. You were right, though. He’s got some serious stamina. My legs are still a bit shaky.”

Tony sputtered loudly. “What! Barton really is having sex with the Hulk? And with you?” He looked as if he had just learned Santa wasn’t real. “Wait, if he’s having sex with Hulk, how is he even walking?!!”

“Tony!” Steve growled before turning back to Bruce and Clint. “Dr. Banner, no one here is trying to regulate your… um, physical needs. We’re just concerned about… about...”

“They think I’m no good for you,” Clint told Bruce, feeling more than a little offended.

Bruce’s teapot began to whistle, so he turned and moved it from the burner. He carefully began preparing a cup for himself. Once it was ready he turned back to the group. It was easy to see he was trying very hard to control his temper. He looked at each one briefly before focusing on Agent Hill, his normally brown eyes tinged with green.

“The fact is, if you try to regulate or control my personal life, I will leave,” he said firmly. “I agreed to stay here, to be part of this team, because Fury promised I would have freedom again. So, listen to me carefully. As long as Clint wants to be with me and the Hulk, we’re more than happy to take him to our bed. If he decides he wants out, I hope he will continue being our friend. Either way, none of you have the right to interfere or make demands.”

“Dr. Banner...,” Maria began in a stern voice.

“And you can tell Fury that the next time he tries to stage an intervention, he can damn well drag his own eye patch down here to deal with the fallout,” Bruce continued, speaking over her. He picked up his tea and turned to look at Clint. “So, what are your plans for the day?”

Clint shrugged as he waited for his second coffee. “Spend a few hours in the archery range. Maybe a nap after lunch. Plan out what I’m going to do to you tonight,” he replied, enjoying the shocked looks they were getting from the team. “We’ve still got half a drawer full of toys we haven’t tried.”

Bruce tilted his head and kissed Clint briefly. “I’ve asked Jarvis to remind me to stop working at 5. I’ll see you then.”

Clint smirked as Bruce headed out of the kitchen. “I’ll be naked,” he called out.

“Good,” Bruce called back.

Clint grinned smugly as he sipped his coffee. “So, who’s turn is it to make breakfast?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint puts Tony in his place and Thor provides surprising support.

Clint wasn’t sure whether he should be jealous or amused. Ever since Tony had discovered that Bruce was perfectly capable of having sex, he’d done everything he could think of the get into Bruce’s pants. He’d even offered to settle for a sex tape. (He also offered to help make one.). Apparently, Tony’s adrenaline addiction was even worse than Clint’s, decided the archer, as he watched Tony try to cop a feel of Hulk’s ass. Deciding to go with amused, he walked over to help Tony up from the small crater Hulk flung him into.

“You know, normally this is where I would get really jealous and punch the guy hitting on my boyfriend,” Clint said calmly. “However, I think Hulk has made himself pretty clear. Keep your hands to yourself, Stark, or he’ll smash you inside that tin suit until you look like a can of sardines.”

Tony flipped up his visor and gave a pained groan. “Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he muttered.

“Yes, I can. Guess I’m gonna have to play the jealousy card, after all,” Clint said firmly. “Now, no more innuendoes. No more trying to get Jarvis to spy for you. No more wandering hands or attempts to get Bruce drunk. I don’t like people hitting on my man.”

Tony looked at Clint with astonishment. “Wait, so you’re serious about this? It’s not just scratching an itch? A bit of fun?”

Clint watched as Hulk lifted a section of wall and helped Cap brace it back in place to keep it from falling again. “This isn’t some friends with benefits fling. It’s not casual. I like him, Stark. I like Hulk, too, but Bruce is… special. He makes me feel important. Like I’m the most essential thing in the world to him.”

Tony had the good grace to look a bit guilty. “Oh. Well, that’s, um, good. Great. Best wishes and all that.”

Clint nodded as he walked over to where the big guy was. “Hey, Jade Jaws. How about we head back?”

Hulk grinned widely and squatted down. “Hulk stay out tonight?”

Clint grinned just as widely. “You bet, big guy. I’m thinking shower and food, then some real fun.”

Hulk lifted Clint up and kissed him gently, the archer’s feet dangling above the ground. “Hulk like plan.”

===A===

Clint paused outside the kitchen entrance when he spotted Thor sitting at the table. He briefly considered turning around and leaving, but to be honest, there was no food in his room and when Bruce woke up, he was going to be famished. Hulking out took a lot of energy. So did Hulk sex. So, Clint took a steadying breath and walked into the room.

“Eye of the Hawk, how was your rest?” Thor asked cheerfully when he looked up from his stack of sandwiches.

“Haven’t gotten any yet,” he said with a smirk.

Thor chuckled loudly. “Aye, I can imagine. The walls betwixt rooms is thin, indeed. Your lady love is quite vigorous.”

Clint choked on air before turning to face the demigod. “Um, there is no lady love, Thor. I was with Hulk.”

Thor frowned in confusion. “You were sparring?”

“Noooo,” Clint replied, drawing out the word. “We were having sex.”

Thor blinked a couple of times as he thought about that. “Ah. That would explain the moaning better than sparring would. I apologize for misunderstanding.”

It was Clint’s turn to stare now. “You’re not going to tell me I’m being reckless?” he asked after Thor went back to eating.

He paused and turned to look at Clint fully. “Are you?”

“No,” Clint grumbled. “Hulk is a sweetheart! So is Bruce. And it's not like I'm hiding anything. Bruce and Hulk know I'm involved with them both and they are fine with our arrangement.”

“Then why would I object?” Thor asked. “I have often witnessed warriors finding companionship amongst their brethren. Hogun and Fandral have been companions off and on for many a century. I, myself, have lain with a few. Is it shameful on Midgard to cultivate such bonds?”

Clint gave a tired sigh. “There are some who view same sex relationships with disgust,” he explained. “Mostly, though, it seems the others on the team think I’m just being reckless and playing with danger by being with Bruce and Hulk.”

Thor snorted and picked up a sandwich. “You humans worry about the strangest things. The Doctor and the Hulk are honorable warriors and handsome beings. I believe you to be blessed to have their affection.”

Clint smiled and relaxed. “Thanks, Thor.”

The demigod nodded and continued to eat while Clint gathered some snacks and drinks. At least one person was okay with the situation, he thought to himself as he hurried back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clint get a visit from someone unexpected.

Being an Avenger came with quite a bit of notoriety. People on the street easily recognized Natasha and Clint since they didn’t wear masks. Tony’s announcement a few years ago ensured he was well-known, as well. Steve didn’t escape notice, either, what with losing his cowl during the Chitauri invasion. Bruce was the lone unknown. Few people knew who the Hulk was when he wasn’t big and green.

Betty Ross was one of those people. 

The signature on Bruce’s presidential pardon was barely dry when the brunette showed up at the tower asking for him. Or, to be more accurate, demanding to see him. Unsure what to do, the receptionist contacted Pepper, who somehow saw this as a romantic moment and personally escorted Betty up. 

Clint and Bruce were in the kitchen putting together some finger foods for a movie marathon. A loud gasp barely alerted them to company before Bruce suddenly had arms around his neck and lips pressed tight to his own. Clint’s left hand instinctively wrapped around a paring knife before noticing this wasn’t an attack. He was a bit relieved when Bruce quickly pushed the woman away, eyes wide with alarm. 

“B-Betty?” Bruce stammered. 

Clint stifled a sharp gasp. Betty. Bruce’s ex-fiance. General Ross’ daughter. The woman Bruce had once loved with all his heart.

The brunette smiled brightly at Bruce, tears forming on her lashes. “It’s really you! God, Bruce! I’ve missed you so much!”

Bruce slowly peeled the woman’s arms from around his neck and stepped back a little. “How…? Why…? I… I don’t…”

Clint laid down the knife and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Breath, babe,” he suggested gently. He took Bruce’s hand in his and squeezed to show his support. Bruce turned toward him and Clint took the opportunity to lean in for a chaste kiss. Bruce may have loved this woman once upon a time, but Clint wasn’t the type to just step aside. He would fight for what he wanted.

Bruce’s expression was soft and warm as they separated. He tugged Clint closer to his side before turning to his ex. “Betty, this is Clint Barton, my boyfriend,” he said clearly. “Clint, this is Betty Ross, my ex-fiance. Betty, this is a huge surprise. What brings you here?”

Clint felt a vicious thrill at the shock in the woman’s eyes. What? She thought she was just going to waltz back into Bruce’s life like she hadn’t abandoned him half a decade ago?

“Boyfriend?” she parroted. “I didn’t… I mean, um… you’re gay now?” she asked awkwardly. “Or is this... _the other guy _? I mean, uh...”__

__Bruce took pity on the stammering brunette. “I don’t really bother with labels. I’m sure you didn’t come all the way to Manhattan to talk about this, though.”_ _

__Betty shook her head, grimaced, then let out a low sigh. “I, um, heard about the Avengers. I wanted to see you,” she mumbled. “See how you were doing.”_ _

__Bruce motioned toward the kitchen table and waited for her to sit down. Spotting Pepper, Tony, Steve and Happy trying to ‘casually’ lounge in the next room made the physicist roll his eyes. He sat down across from Betty and drew Clint into the chair beside him._ _

__“I’m good,” Bruce answered calmly. “It’s been a bit of an adjustment, and I have my good days and my bad ones. Thankfully, more good than bad. How have you been?”_ _

__Betty stared at Bruce’s hand, held tightly in Clint’s. “I’ve missed you,” she mumbled softly. “For the longest time I thought you… that you were...”_ _

__“Dangerous?” supplied Clint. She shot him a stern look but he just shrugged it off._ _

__“Missing,” she corrected stiffly._ _

__“I understand,” Bruce said calmly. “I spent a lot of years on the run. Not the best situation for sending letters or making calls.”_ _

__Betty turned her attention back to Bruce, her eyes begging him to explain, it seemed. “Why didn’t you let me help?” she asked. “I could have… we could be...” Betty sniffled and looked away for a moment. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.”_ _

__Bruce seemed to be patiently waiting, even as Clint grew more and more nervous. Having Bruce hold his hand so securely was grounding, but a small part of him was certain that after today, he’d be alone again._ _

__Betty made a vague gesture toward their linked hands. “Is it serious?” she whispered._ _

__Bruce nodded immediately. “Yes,” he said firmly. Clint could feel the knot in his stomach relaxing._ _

__“What about him?” she asked, her voice tight._ _

__Bruce sighed, let go of Clint’s hand and stood up. He went back to the counter, grabbing some napkins and bringing them to the table. He pushed them toward Betty. She dabbed at her eyes, looking more than a little lost and confused._ _

__“I’m sorry you came here for something that no longer exists,” he said softly. “I still… care for you, Betty. I always will. But we can’t go back. I don’t want to. I don’t think you really do, either. You are with Glenn now, aren’t you?”_ _

__Betty gave him a sort of lost look. “But we were in love.”_ _

__“We were,” Bruce agreed. “But I’m not that man anymore. I’m happy with Clint. I adore him. I need him.” Bruce paused and turned to look at Clint. He smiled gently and reached up to brush his thumb along Clint’s jawline. “I love him,” Bruce said confidently._ _

__Clint sucked in a shaky breath, his heart thudding hard against his ribs. Words failed him, but his body sprang into action. He threw himself forward, arms wrapping tight around Bruce’s neck as he claimed the older man’s lips with his own._ _

__He completely lost track of time as he poured everything he was feeling into the kiss. It was only when oxygen became an issue that he managed to pull back, although he stayed close enough to press their foreheads together._ _

__“I love you,” he whispered raggedly. “God, Bruce, I love you, too.”_ _

__Bruce smiled and turned to Betty, arms still holding Clint close. “Betty, I know you feel guilty, but there’s no need. I’m honestly happy. The other guy is, too. You don’t have to worry about us.”_ _

__Betty gave a soft, sad smile and stood up. She hesitated for a moment before walking around the table and pressing a brief kiss to Bruce’s temple. “Take care of him,” she whispered before pivoting and walking quickly out of the kitchen._ _

__Clint watched as Pepper hurried to escort the other woman to the elevator. He briefly wondered who she was talking to, before deciding it didn’t matter. All three of them would take care of one another. When Bruce tightened his hold slightly, he turned back to his lover. “You really love me?” he asked hopefully._ _

__Bruce smiled and leaned his forehead against Clints. “We both do,” he answered, his eyes a swirl of deep brown and brilliant green. “You make us both very happy, Cupid.”_ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha talks to Clint and Tony has questions for Bruce.

“Hey,” Tasha said cautiously as she walked over to where Clint was re-stringing his bow.

“Hey,” he said with a smile. “What’s up?”

The redhead carefully sat down on the bench beside him, her hands clasped tightly between her knees. “I want to apologize. For making assumptions.”

Clint held up a hand, palm out to shush her. “I get it. So does Bruce and Hulk. You were worried about me and you don’t know them very well. None of us are mad.”

Tasha stared at him for several seconds. “You say that like they’re two separate people.”

“They are,” Clint replied. He set his bow aside and wiped his hands clean before turning sideways to straddle the bench and face her. “Bruce is… he’s stubborn and sexy and has this dry sense of humor that I love. He thinks too much and is addicted to tea. He does yoga and jiu jitsu and can even parkour with the best of them. All that evading the military, I think.” 

Clint sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. “Hulk is… more simple. He craves tenderness. Affection. He’s like this physical representation of emotion. Sure, he’s angry, but he’s also pretty needy. He’s always been feared, so he rarely has anyone to touch him gently, and he needs that so much. Not just sex, but cuddling and hugging and holding his hand. He’s so lonely, Tash. It, well, it breaks my heart to see him watch the rest of you with so much longing, but he doesn’t try to make friends because he’s scared of rejection.”

Tasha’s eyes widened in surprise. “He’s scared of us?” she asked.

Clint nodded. “Can you blame him? All Hulk has ever known is people trying to capture him, hurt him or run from him. Even here, with the Avengers, the team only wants him around for battles.”

“I guess none of us have ever really thought about what it’s like for him, for them,” she admitted. 

“Neither did I,” Clint said. “We all just accepted the stuff SHIELD told us as fact without checking. It didn’t help than Bruce made it a habit to try and convince people Hulk was dangerous so they would leave him alone. He thought that if people were scared enough, they would avoid Hulk and not try to attack him. He was trying to protect Hulk through fear since he can’t really protect him physically. It took a lot for Bruce to trust me with Hulk.”

“Bruce makes you happy,” she said with a smile.

“I make him happy, too,” Clint pointed out. “Hell, he picked me over his ex-fiance, Tash. He loves me.”

She reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing gently. “Good.”

===A===

“So, things are good?” Tony asked with a innocent expression. “You and Birdbrain, I mean.”

Bruce rolled his eyes but kept his attention on his laptop. “We’re good,” he answered.

“You, uh, you love him?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied, giving up on typing and turning to face Tony. “I love him. Hulk loves him. I’m planning on asking him to move into my suite.”

Tony twirled a wrench in his hand before sighing and setting it aside. “I just don’t get it,” he whined. “Okay, so Katniss is sexy enough, in a beach bum sort of way, but he barely passed his GED. What do you even talk about? You’re too smart to settle for just sex.”

Bruce tensed as he felt the other guy growl in his head. “Clint is very smart,” he bit out. “Just because he didn’t go to college...”

“Bruce, seriously, he barely passed his GED. He scored 600.”

Bruce clenched his hands tightly and forced his voice to remain calm. “And you wonder why your relationships never last. Intelligence isn’t just test scores. It’s not just acolades or degrees or magazine covers, Tony. Clint shoots a bow and arrow, for fuck’s sake! Can you even imagine how much math and physics he has to understand to be such an incredible marksman? And let’s not forget how brave he is. How strong he is to have survived so much and still be able to smile and laugh. He understands me. He understands the other guy. He makes us happy.”

Bruce sighed softly and shook his head at Tony, disappointed. “Clint is more than some vague score on a test. And to be honest, I’m more than a little pissed off that you would even bring this up.”

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I’m not trying to… to make trouble. I’m just trying to understand. You’re just so different. I can’t figure out what the appeal is.”

Bruce turned and shut his laptop before standing up. “The appeal is that he cares about us both. He likes us both. He understands we’re two separate people, and yet, his heart is big enough for both of us. I don’t care about his IQ, Tony. I care about his spirit.” Bruce picked up the laptop and shook his head wearily. “I’m done for the day.”

Tony watched him worriedly. “You’re mad at me.”

“You just insulted the man I love,” Bruce said sternly. “Of course I’m mad.”

Tony fidgeted as he took a step toward Bruce. “Are… are we still friends?” he asked nervously.

Bruce sighed and let his anger fade some. “Yes, of course we are,” he said gently. “Just because you’re being an idiot doesn’t mean I don’t still consider you my best friend.”

Tony nodded and his eyes filled with relief. “I do like Barton,” he said seriously. “I just… I want to make sure...” He trailed off, unable to figure out how to explain himself. It wasn’t that he was jealous. He loved Bruce, but in the same way he loved Rhodey. He just truly did not understand how two such different people could be happy together.

Bruce nodded and placed a hand on Tony’s upper arm. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. 

Tony nodded and Bruce walked out of the lab. “Jarvis, I think I screwed up,” he mumbled.

“Indeed, Sir,” Jarvis replied. “However, I think you should remember that Dr. Banner has a great fondness for you. He did just say you are his best friend.”

Bruce did say that, didn’t he? Okay, so maybe science boyfriends was off the table, but at least he still had his science bro, right? Tony smiled and turned his attention back to his work. He may never understand the connection between Bruce and Barton, but as long as Bruce was happy, he would be happy for Bruce.


End file.
